


In articulo mortis (At the moment of death)

by Chani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani/pseuds/Chani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 2: It’s been fifty hours since Dean’s time was up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In articulo mortis (At the moment of death)

It’s been fifty hours since Dean’s time was up and the red-eyed bitch let her hounds loose to collect.

Sam was there when the demon itself came to the church, grinning like his was the best soul it ever got, stepping over salt lines and protective circles like it was nothing. Taking Dean’s soul with her, she left a torn body and a torn mind between the solid oak pews.

He hadn’t wanted to hear it when Dean told him, but he knew how to deal with the corpse _(oh God, the corpse)_ , like it was something he did every day. Bathe with holy water, salt and burn, just like dad.

Sam takes the last supplies out of the Impala and pets his brother’s beloved car. He leaves the keys in the ignition, something Dean would have killed him for, and staggers over the dry field to the carefully stacked pyre. It’s a cold night, the stars are barely blinking through the clouds, the moon somewhere between half and full, nothing special about anything and it feels kind of wrong. That the world should be paying more attention, somehow, now that it’s short another Winchester.

Sam peels the dirty blanket off his brother, stolen from their last motel, and lays it out over the wood like it’s a bed, smoothing it down neatly. He doesn’t look at Dean, not yet, instead soaks everything with fuel, and sprinkles salt over it.

It’s kind of soggy and unpleasant when he crawls on top of it, next to Dean, lies down, curls around him. He holds Dean’s gun in his right and clicks the Zippo with his left. He’ll drop it when he pulls the trigger so they can burn together.


End file.
